CheckMate
by demonic blood shed666
Summary: Its just about finished, only a couple more configurations to go until the true monsters come out to play. The Xiaolin and Heylin aren't going to have any idea what hit them when Jack Spicer decides to say check-mate.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

**"**Jack?"

JB12-342 moved slowly across the basement the fan on its base and hands keeping the mechanical machine afloat while simultaniously directing it towards its location. The other robots were standing in place, looking from between JB12-342 and the rectangular space of wall that wasn't really a wall but a door.

A door to the intermost part of Jack Spicer's lab, where the serious inventions take place.

Where the lethal inventions take place.

The young master had arrived home three days ago from a particularly vicious looking showdown, his clothings tattered with blood, white skin shredded like paper. The medic-bot had tried to assist the young man but Jack had giggled and turned the automaton away stalking off into the unknown secret lair.

He hadn't come out in the three days past, the robots hadn't even heard a sound coming from the room-which wasn't all that surprising seeing as how it was sound proof so the inhabitants within would remain secret-but this was a different kind of silent. It wasn't at all soothing, instead it was filled with energy, and dark intentions.

Even without olfactory senses the machines could have sworn they could smell the things the genius was making behind that door.

Normally they would have left him to his work but with this air, and seeing as how he was indeed human he needed nourishment to live.

So one brave Jack-bot had decided that the boy's unnessary self starvation had to end.

Reaching the door JB12-342 paused before rapping a sharp claw on the door way, wires shaking with adrenaline. "Master? You must eat. Will you come out?"

Nothing happened. Not a sound, not a movement, the air stilled completely around them all.

Some of the bots tapped their claws together before turning heads and glancing at one another.

Still nothing.

"Master...?"

The door gave a sudden heave and groan before folding in on itself, sinking into the ground and cieling causing the bot at the door to squeak and back away much faster than it's journey to the thing.

It was bright on the other side of the wall, nearly blinding and the Jack-bots' all turned on their infrared vision in order to see things easier. Jack stood in the doorway, leaning forward slightly with his weight placed on the hands that were gripping onto the corners of the door. He stood in a simple black tank and black pants, dried blood still sitting on his face and neck in old stains. Spiky red hair was sitting in front of slightly manic, angered crimson colored eyes without the support of the goggles. Pale lips were set in a scowl due to the interuption from his work and he growled out a low, "What do you want?"

The unfortunate robot sunk a little lower to the ground and after looking around and recieving no support from its fellow brethren the automated voice mummbled, "We were just concerned Master. You haven't eaten in days and your wounds still need tending."

The boy's eyes softened at the concern and his entire body relaxed, sending the rest of his team to relax as well now that the moment of tension was gone. "I'm fine. I'll eat and you guys can help with my wounds in a bit, I'm just in a breakthrough right now. Hannibal's skin cell has a lot of information that is connecting some of my questions."

JB12-342 nodded. "Are you sure you won't just have a small bite?"

Jack smiled. "Go get me a pudding cup if you're that bothered."

JB12-342 buzzed with excitement at the news that its master would feed and flew up the stairs into the major household. The others all trilled silently as well, knowing that while they may be only the pawns in the chess game their master was playing with the other humans...demons...witches... Their young master still cared enough about them to tend to their feelings.

JB11-213 flew up to the teen's face in a flurry of excited energy, the smaller prototype barely hiding the boy's face from the view of the others. "If I may be so bold Master, but what are you making in there?"

Eyebrows rose before only one fell at the inquirious question of the small bot. Glancing over his shoulder into the heart of his work Jack nibbled his lower lip. "I'm making something out of the energy and cells of the Xiaolin and Heylin warriors. All I need to do is answer a few more questions in the math and then..." A harsh, wicked gleam flashed through crimson eyes. "Well, they won't know what hit them."

JB12-344 trilled in amusement, the robotic bird flapping its wings. "They're playing right into your hands Master! They're such fools!"

"Fools! Fools! Fools!"

Lounging against the wall Spicer merely smirked at the robots enjoyment. Oh yes, the other players of the game were fitting perfectly into his little trap. And to think, all he had to do was play the ignorant little screw up.

JB12-342 came flying back into the room and handed its master the treat and a spoon, in which the scientist immediately began to devour. "Have Young's cats talked to you yet Master?"

Snorting Jack covered his mouth. "They've done more than that. They've already agreed to the procedure, all I have to do is manage to give the chip to the alpha tiger, Xavier, without Chase finding out about it and tell them when to go."

The bird's sharp eyes zoomed in and out like a camera lens, "What about the Yin-Yang Monster?"

"'Yin-Yang'? I think you mean Ying-Yang and isn't it called the Chi Eater or something?" JB11-213 crossed its little arms over a tiny chest.

"Jack threw out the empty container and stretched. "To be honest I'm not sure what its called, it has chi in it though...," out of Jack's line of vision JB11-213 jeered in JB12-344's direction, causing the bird-bot to hiss, talons gripping onto its perch. "But yeah, after I gave it my folks' chi it agreed to my plans."

JB12-342 shivered in excitement. "Its not much longer than is it Master? It won't be that much longer until those idiots ever regreted causing you all that humiliation and pain."

Turning back into the room Jack smiled as the door closed.

"Not long at all."

AN) yo, this is my first xiaolin story and its really just an expirement, and sorry for Jack seeming to be ooc but he will be in parts of this story.

should i do more?


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

"What do you want now, you insignificant worm."

Hiding the flinch behind a bright smile the teenage albino beamed up at his evil hero. "Listen, Chase, I made something recently and I think it'd add a real boost to your power!" Digging through the expanse of his trench coat the redhead failed to notice how the dragon's eyebrows began to twitch in annoyance. Finally with a small 'aha!' the child exposed the device to the Heylin master. "It's called the Jack-chip and once inserted onto an enemies body they'll fall victim to a lethal virus that'll take 'em down faster than my Jack-bots!"

Golden eyes narrowing on the object Chase snarled, "What on all plains is that?"

Jack's ever constant grin drooped downwards for a moment, his extended arm falling slightly. "I told you, its the Jack-chip."

"Really?" One of Chase's eyebrows rose up and well muscled arms crossed over his chest. "Because all I see is a crude imitation of myself."

"Eh?" Blinking Jack looked into his hands and eeped when the lights of Chase's palace hallway lit upon the clay figurine of Chase Young in dragon form. Blushing the genius stashed the figure back into the confines of his pockets and started searching again, red eyes going teary. "I...I didn't mean to pull that out...the chip was supposed to be in that pocket..."

Sighing the dragon lord rolled his eyes when the boy continued his search, movements becoming frantic. In all honesty he wasn't sure if he should have felt honored or disturbed by the fact that Spicer had an action figure of himself on hand. It was kind of endearing he supposed, that the boy looked up to him so much that he made a small replica but truly...

Jack fell onto the floor with a small gasp after spinning around one too many times trying to locate his oh so deadly invention and Chase's mind was made up.

It was disturbing to the point it bordered on wrong and frightening. If the worm had gone so far as to make a little statue, how far had his obsession truly taken him?

Before his mind could wrap around the thoughts of horrible, horrible things the man snarled and snatched the boy off the ground and up to eye level by the collar of his jacket.

Spicer squealed at the fast motion, gloved hands reaching up to hold onto the single hand holding him off the rock floor. "Um...Chase...You okay?"

"Am I alright you ask?" Chase adorned a small grin that displayed viciously sharp teeth, an expression that made the already pale evil doer whiten further. "As a matter of fact I am not alright. For countless years now I have suffered your visits, for countless years I've had to suffer the humiliation of others seeing you come in and out of my palace doors and for years I've endured the agony of your disgusting infatuation! I am sick and damned tired of having to deal with your so called evil contraptions! A three year old could have more success at being evil than you."

Lower lip quivering Jack trembled in the dragon's hold, tears falling fast and helplessly down his cheeks at the words. Normally he'd be able to take the abuse, but after humiliating himself by showing Chase the statue he himself made...well...he was feeling a little fragile. "Chase I only-"

"You only want to help I know." With a sneer the man opened his fist and dropped the albino onto the floor where he drooped with each word that came out of his hero's lips. "However, the only help you've proven to be is to help destroy all of my plans! You're robots are pathetic and your evil spirit is even less, so why don't you do us all a favor and be a true help to Heylin by getting up and walking out my door."

With that the black haired man turned on his heel and began to walk down the hall when a thought seemed to have struck him. "Better yet, why don't you become a chew toy for my warriors."

Jack screamed as jungle cats seemingly crawled out of the crooks and cracks of the walls after Chase snapped his fingers. Jumping to his feet he rose placating hands to the snarling animals, tears making it difficult to see the definitive markings of the beast's coloring. "Chase! Chase wait I'll leave you alone I swear, just don't let them eat me!"

Turning towards the door when Chase didn't answer and the cats kept coming Jack let out another high pitched yelp when the felines blocked off his only chance of an exit. Heart pounding he pressed a button on his helipack's strap and frantically searched for any signs of Chase or another being besides the cats as the helicopter blades extended.

Eyes turning from point to point Jack's elevated heart beat gradually slowed down as the pack halted in their stalking positions. After making sure that no one except for the felines and himself were out of sight and hearing range Jack wiped the tears from his face and turned to the one tiger that had continued to trek forward until it was only a foot away from Jack's position.

The beast's green eyes glowed with excitement as Jack reached back into his coat pocket and extracted the dragon statue. Kneeling so he was eye level with the striped killer Spicer stripped off one of the black spines on the figurines back. "This single chip will turn you all human again," he whispered, crimson eyes meeting green. "Don't activate it until I tell you to and trust me, you'll know when I'll give the signal."

Xavier growled low in his throat and bowed his furry head, acknowledging the human's words. At the sight of the chip the other predators growled softly, muscled forms quivering in anticipation. Putting the statue back into his coat Jack placed the chip carefully against the feline's forehead and gave a silent warning. "This is gonna sting a little but it won't last long."

Each cat in the hall roared and snarled in pain as the chip dug its way through Xavier's fur and eventually under his skin, electromagnetic signals latching onto the nerve cells of each beast, making a web of magic and science; connecting all spirits in the hall.

Once the moment passed Jack and the cats sighed and took in deep breaths to try and calm their respiration under control. "Now, there's nothing to worry about with the magic, Chase and the others won't be able to sense it. I promise."

After a series of nods ran around the circle Xavier gave the boy a small lick on the cheek to show their understanding and support. Smiling Jack stood back up and activated the helipack so the blades started to rotate, picking the genius off the ground and into the air.

"It shouldn't be too long until I tell you to activate it, but until then, make sure to stay low and keep following his orders."

The cat's nodded and Jack gave a large grin before flying out the doors.

-**line break-**

"Master? Master what's wrong?"

Jack gasped in silent agony as pain lacerated his heart, the organ's palpations beating far too fast. Hands' gripping the material of his black tank top the redhead curled into a small ball on the floor of his lab, veins pulsing with adrenaline as his heart sent pump after pump of fresh blood through his system.

Dozen's of clawed hands were touching him, holding onto him as the Jack-bots attempted to manhandle him into a better position. Sweat stuck his hair and clothes to his skin and the albino didn't even notice when the Medic-bot strapped him up.

"His heart rate is ninety beats per minute, one hundred and five degrees fahrenheit, something is wrong here!"

JB12-342 snarled from its place by Jack's side. "No duh dip shit! What's wrong with him?"

The Medic-bot groaned as veins popped out clear as day on the albino's skin. Pressing a few buttons on the keyboard the robots watched as a visual of Jack's internal organs appeared on the screen. His heart was obviously beating a mile a minute and with each pulsation a shot of black fire ran through the veins and arteries, lacing the body with its energy. They watched helplessly as the black energy locked throughout the brain, touching nerves and tying knots, blasting open a few blockades in the process.

After the third block was ripped to shreds in the lobe the robots sighed in relief as their creator's respirations went back to normal. The veins slowly receded back into the body and the pained expression left his pale face. His temperature and heart rate fell back into a safer motion and they all huddled around the table as a small grin formed on the genius's face.

JB11-213 squealed and flew in a circle around the red head's skull once small fangs were exposed through pink lips. "Master? What happened to you?"

Moving slowly Jack cracked his knuckles, the grin growing broader, exposing more fangs and he opened his eyes causing his bots to shriek and fly backwards.

Crimson orbs flashed a bright green for a moment before turning back to the known and comfortable red. "Don't worry guys, nothing's wrong."

Sitting up on the table the young genius tilted his head and cracked his neck, sighing at the release of tension in the joints. Lifting a hand he twirled his fingers and smiled, showing that his fangs had retracted back to dull human teeth as black electricity crackled between the digits. "In fact, everything's going just as I planned. Chase's warriors are now under my command, and due to the jolt of Young's magic jumping through my nerves thanks to the chip I gave to Xavier, I have a bit more power over my own mind."

A.U. Oooh, yay new chapter. Hope you guys liked this one and in case it wasn't clarified what I meant to happen was that Chase's magic was transported from the cats to Jack through the chip that now connects them all and it had knocked open a few of the passages of Jack's brain. Y'know how human's only have control of 10 percent of the human brain, well, Jack can now play with a little bit more.


End file.
